konaha High boarding school year 1
by vampireluver96
Summary: Tenten Sakura Hinata Ino Shikamaru Sasuke Neji and Kiba are going to a boarding school.there are also fanboys kingdom hearts boys like naruto girls and did I mention fanboys. Also Fangirls and perverted teachers. Nejiten Kibahina Shikaino and Sasusaku
1. waking up

**Hi this is my first chapter for this story I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto**

**Hinatas pov:**

I woke up to a bright and sunny day. I got dressed into my favorite black skirt. Then a tan shirt and black shoes. What a wonderful way to start the New school year and this was the first time I was going to a boarding school. As I walked down the steps I heard a discussion going on. There were two voices my father's and my cousin neji's voice. They stopped talking before I was close enough to hear them.

"Good morning Hinata," Neji said "Are you going to school in one of your friend's parent's cars." It was weird but then again Neji was always weird. He probly likes one of my friends though I don't know who.

"Good morning," I said "and yes I am Mrs. Inuzuka is taking us. Why do you care?" He paused not sure what to say. Like I said weird.

"No reason just don't want you to bother me and my friends if I have to let you come with us."

"Ok well it's not like I want to hang out with you" I put some toast into the toaster and got out some jam. Sometimes I felt like I was surrounded by Idiots. I couldn't wait to see Tenten Sakura and Ino soon. BFFs till the end going to high school for the very first time.

**Sakura's Pov:**

I woke up to Kiba jumping up and down on my be in his underware blaring his stupid music.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled at him chasing him down the stairs

"aww come on Sak, Hey want to help me wake up Tenten?" He asked the nerve of some peaple.

"No why dont you let Akamaru into her room he loves licking feet." I sugested. Minutes later I heard a loud scream.

**Tentens Pov:**

I woke up to a tickling feeling on my toes. EEWW! Akamaru was licking my feet! Oh was I going to kill Kiba when I saw him. He was so dead!

"KIBA!!!!!" I yelled not really caring that my sister Sakura was next door" How many times do if have to tell you keep Akamaru out of my room when I'm sleeping!!!!!!!!!" I walked down the stairs only to meet Kiba's devious look from where he sat at the dining room table with my sister Sakura who looked mad.

"Well someone had to wake you up. First day of school remember? If you didn't wake up you weren't going to catch a ride with anyone especially not me." Kiba said grinning. He does anything just to get me mad."I hope you're not going to school looking like that." Suddenly I looked at myself in the mirror.

He was right I was a mess. My hair was down and tangled while I was still in my pajamas. I ran up stairs to fix my hair and brush my teeth. The next time I came down I was wearing my favorite Blak and red shirt with black jeans and brown sneakers. My hair was done up into two buns like always with red ribbons around them. I looked at Sakura who had on black and red skirt with a black tee and black shoes, her pink hair was in a pony tail. She was glaring at Kiba. He must of woke her up by jumping on her bed a playing air guitar with the music blasting, how could I not of woken up by that.

"Now do I look better?" I asked even though Kiba never gave an honest answer. "And it's not like I'll go with you anyway. Im going with Mom and shes driving all of us girls."

"Come on Tennie lets get our stuff in the car." Sakura said getting up and dumping her cereal on Kiba.

"That's what you get for waking me up." She said and I tried not to laugh.

"You two look horrible like always." He said while going upstairs to change.

"I think you two look fine." Our mother said knowing better than anyone she gave us an honest answer unlike him. Then I followed Sakura to the car and we put our stuff in.

**Shikamaru's pov**

Man it feels good not having any siblings

**Ino's Pov**

I woke up to a loud crash. "CRAP" I heard Sasuke yell. He was my brother and you have to love them I guess. I bet he broke the fish bowl again or maybe the mirror this time. I changed into a blue tank top with a blue matching skirt and cool blue heels. this was an awesome way to dress on the first day of boarding school especially since today was move in day.

"Sasuke" I yelled as I walked down the steps."What did you brake this time?" I hurried to help clean up the mess but didn't see him. Where was he?

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Sasuke as he jumped up in front of me.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" This was the worst part of having a brother. "Sasuke!"I shouted. but I didn't really care today I was goanna see my three best friends did it really matter what Sasuke thought? NO! "Move" I growled at him. I was in no mood for games. I had to eat and get outside right now!!! I wasn't going to be the one who was holding everyone up.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you go first chapter tell me if you liked it or not =) but I really hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. leaving

**Hey sorry for the late update. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or favorited or story alerted this story hope you like it**

**Discliamer: I dont own Naruto, and I never will, though it would be awesome if i did.**

**Tenten's POV**

After a trip or two from the house to the car Kiba finally came out.

"Hey Kiba I didnt see our other siblings earlier. Where are they?" I asked him truely curious.

"Well sasori was sleeping over his friends house and going from there, and dad decided to drive gaara, temari and konkuro there last night." Kiba siad and walked away. As he was walking into the Hyuga house, hinata was coming out, I could tell she was about to fiant.

"Hinata" I called out to her.

"Hi Tenten, Sakura" Hinata said, the blush retreting from her face.

"Hey Hina" Sakura greeted her.

"Now were just wiating on the blonde." I comented.

After about five minutes the blonde finally came out. She was carrying three huge bags, seriously, sometimes that girl can be way too much.

"Hey Guys" Her vioce boomed "So lets go"

Our mom came out and got in the car, and we all did. The car ide was very long and hummid

**Neji's Pov**

The splitsecound Hinata lef the house kiba came in.

"Hey Neji" The dog boy said and as if on que, a little head popped out of his jacket, it was Akamaru, his dog.

"Hi, are we even aloud to bring dogs into the school?"I asked

"No...but i dont care" Kiba just shrugged it off and i knew not to further it because the dog boy could be very stuborn if needed to.

Finaly Sasuke came in and just ploppeddown on the couch like he lived here. I guess he practically did. About twenty minutes later Shikamaru came in, I guess he took a nap before he got here. He's such a lazyass.

Finally we piled into the car and sped off.

**sorry its so short and its been a long wiat i have summer camp and i get reading a lot of fanfics and i just got back from vacationso forgive me **

**Review plzzzzz**


	3. orientation & meeting new people

**vampireluver96 aka Kell-chan: ok srry for the long wiat**

**Jess-chan:she kept reading fanfics**

**Kell-chan: yea they r adicting, but now i promise you and my best friend jess-chan aka cherrystar57 will make sure i keep this promise**

**Jess-chan: Hi**

**Kell-chan: I will not read anymore fanfics or start anymore, i have a habbit of doing that, until i am up to atleast 5 chapters on all of my stories, and they wont be short. Now Jess discliamer plz**

**Jesss-chan: vampirelover96 does not own naruto or me I own myself!!!!! and if she did own it then naruto couples would already happen**

**Kell-chan: well srry for the short chappie last time, oh and there will be alot of oc's in this chapter, and thanx to all that reviewed storyalerted or favorited**

**Sakura's pov**

After the long car ride with a dumb blonde, a shy innocent little girl, a hyper panda and a hyper me, I bet my mom was ready to pull her hiar out. Haha, but finaly we were there.

The school was huge and I mean huge. To think we'll spend the next four years of our life here. My mom droped us off at the front gate and DIDN'T help us with our EXTREMELY HEAVY bags!!!! Luckily we're all pretty strong, expecially me and tenten.

We lugged our bags to the building that siad mian building, and guess who we saw there. KIba, Sasuke, Neji, and shikamaru were standing there looking cool, well shikamaru was asleep.

"How did you get here before us?!" I shouted at kiba.

"We took the turnpike." Sasuke answered for him.

"I told mom we should've tooken the turnpike." Tenten told me.

"Whatever. We still beat you guys!" Kiba yelled, sometimes I wondered how I was related to that thing.

"Oh yeah well if I kill you then you wont ever win agian!" Tenten got her fist ready to punch him.

"Ummm G-guys W-we should ummm go T-to th-the aditorium" Hinata stuttered, and I had to agree with her.

"Ok, Hinata has a piont. So, Tenten leave dog breath alone, you can beat him up later. We need to drop off our lugage off in the lobby and then get to the aditorium." I told her and she looked at me smiled and decided to foollow. I wondered how i was related to her too. 

**Sasuke's pov**

While the girls were leaving I noticed Kiba was staring at Hinata like he was some love sick puppy. Neji seemed to notice this too, because he hit Kiba upside the head.

"Stop staring at my little cousin." Neji scolded him.

"Well then you and Uchiha can stop staring at my little sisters!" I looked at Kiba like he was crazy.

"Me and Neji weren't staring at Sakura and tenten." I retorted

"OH please, You know whenever were at my house and my sisters are home you guys cant keep your eyes off of them."

"Whatever, we better get to the adittorium for orientation." Neji siad and Headed off. I woke shikamaru and followed him and after a few minutes dog-boy figured out we left and followed us.

**With the girls No pov**

The girls sat in four seats that were together when four boys walked up to them. One had blonde spiked hiar, and blue eyes. He had on a black shit with a white and red jacket and black and white pants with an x shaped neckless. The second one had brown spikey hiar, and blue eyes. He had on a black and red shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket and baggy black capris with a yellow belt going around them, black fingerless gloves, and a crown neackless.

The third one had shoulder length silver hiar, He had on a black sleeveless shirt with a white, and yellow sleeveless jacket, a white forearm warmer on his left hand, and blue pants. The last had blonde-yellow short hiar, and brown eyes. He had on a black sleeveless shirt, a sleeveless green jacket that went just passed his chest and green army pants.

"Hey, are these seats taken?" The first one asked.

"No, you can sit there." Tenten answered him. 'man is he hot' she thought about the boy who talked to her.

"Hey, guys these seats arent taken." He siad sitting down in the one next to tenten. "I'm Roxas by the way and these are my friends Sora, Riku andf Hayner."

"Hi, I'm Tenten and thIs is my sister Sakura and my friends Hinata and Ino."

they all siad hi to eachother and shook hands. Just then the boys walked in and sat in front of the girls.

"Awwe man, why did you have to sit infront of us." Sakura siad she definately didnt want to sit near her brother.

"Well we were gonna sit next to you but there weren't any seats" Kiba glared at the boys his sisters were conversing with.

"Oh are these your friends?" Sora asked.

"Yeah right!! The rude boy who looks like a dog is Tenten and my brother, the one who's hiar looks like a chicken's ass is Ino's step brother, The he-she thing is Hinata's cousin, and Shikamaru's just their friend." Sakura explianed. 'this sora guy is hot' she thought

"Oh."

Soon the princable got up on stage and made her speech.

"Welcome students to konoha boarding school. I see some familiar faces and some new faces, and i'd like to welcome you all. All of your suitcases are in your dormroom along with your scheduals. Breakfast is served from 6-am to 8-am, classes start at 8:30...."

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET UP THAT EARLY!!!" Sakura yelled, earning her a bonk on the head from her sister tenten.

"Well, anyway, classes start at 8:30 and diner is served anywhere between 5:00 to 9:00. Curfew is 12:00 on weekdays and 3:00 on weekends. I hope you all have a wonderful year."

As soon as that was over the boys left to go to their rooms while the girls were talking to their new friends. Sudenly four girls walked up to them.

"Hey Guys!" One with long black hiar, a red top wit flowers on it and yellow capris siad

Hey Olette." Roxas siad to her.

"So who are you guys." a girl with middle length blonde hiar and a white dress that went to her mid-thigh

"Oh, I'm Sakura, this is my sister tenten, and our friends Hinata and Ino." Sakura asked "Who are you."

"I'm Namine" The blonde siad.

"I'm Olette" The girl with long black hiar siad.

"I'm Kiari" A girl with short red hiar and a pink dress that went down to her thigh siad and flipped her hiar.

"I'm Terra" A girl with long dirty blonde hiar, a black tee-shirt with a white sleeveless jacket over it, and jeans.

"Well Umm, what rooms do you have." Namine asked she had a sketch-pad in her hand and Tenten wondered if she would see her at art stuff. Tenten was into art.

"Well me and Sora have room 204 in hall a on the second floor." Roxas answered her

"Yeah and Riku and I have room 205 in hall a on the second floor" Hayner siad.

"Well looks like Namine and I are sharing a room with roxas and sora and Olette and Terra are sharing a room with Riku and Hayner."

"Oh cool" Riku siad "What rooms do you guys have?" HE asked the girls.

"Well I have room 203 in hall a on the second floor." Tenten answered

"Ditto" Sakura siad holding up the peace sign.

"I have room 202 in hall a on the second floor." INo explianed.

"S-same"Hinata stuttered

"Well why dont we walk together." Sora sugested.

"OKAY LETS GO!" Sakura ran out of the door only to run back in a few seconds later "Where do I go?" She asked and all of them just laughed and in a few minutes the were on the second floor (they got there by an elevator). "Oh I knew that, I just didn't want you guys to get lost"

"Sure" Everybody siad and left into their rooms leaving Sakura and Tenten in the hall by themselves.

"Okay lets go into our new room" Sakura walked up to the door and tried to open it. "Oh My God it's locked."

"Umm Sakura-"

"Tenten I'm trying to think here" She put her finger on her chin and thought. Then she ran back and charged at the door. BANG! It did nothing but hurt her shoulder.

"Ummm Sakura-"

Not now Tenten, I've got to try it agian" She repeated the process two more times.

Ummm Sakura-"

Tenten not now! God. Now think Sakura think" She leaned on the door and all of a suden the door opaned and you'd never guess who was standing in the doorway...

**Cliffhanger!!! hope this makes up for the last one, and i promise you ill get the other ones up soon and update this one as soon as i can.**

**Review please!!!!!!**


End file.
